I'm yours
by a-apple
Summary: Kagome hasn't showed up for almost a week and Inuyasha is pissed, when he goes back to her time he see's something that was quite unexpected ONESHOT inu-kag


well heres a one shot i that popped in my head today

enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome huffed a whole week of school, she had been failing and her mother wanted to see at least a small improvment before letting her daughter go back to fuedal japan, and now here she was sitting in her boring math class learning about something that would have nothing to do with her future...or past. _' Inuyasha is going to be so upset when he finds out i can't go back right now.'_ she continued to think about all the arguments she was going to have with him, he would probably wind up throwing her over his shoulder and go back to the fuedal area to look for shards, Kagome groaned it was a lose-lose situation she would either get yelled at by Inuyasha or get punished by her mother. Before she knew it the signal to show that school was over had rung, she began to walk to the door when her three chattie(sp?) friends came rushing infront of her.

"well this is the longest i've finally seen you in school Kagome 3 days and you still not sick!" Yuka exclaimed having a smirk.

"yeah Kagome, it looks like you doing a lot better now, it looks like your flake condition went away you're skin seems healthy" Eri said poking her arm,

Kagome sweatdropped"guys look i really need to get home,and do my work i'm very busy today" she lied hoping to get them off of her trail,it worked.

"ok Kagome, maybe we can go out to eat tomorrow"Ayumi said hoping she would say yes, she hadn't been spending to much time with her friend and didn't want to ecome to distant.

Walking out of the school all three of the girls said bye in union before going their seperate ways,Kagome walked slowly back to her home she didnt feel like being cooped up inside her house for the rest of the time _'school is more boring than ever'_ Kagome had now just past the park where Souta confessed his feelings to the girl, she let out a small giggle having a flashback on the memory _'Inuyasha was so hard with him'_ Kagome frowned thinking back on Inuyasha _'i wonder what he's doing right now'_ Kagome had already reached the steps and began to walk up towards her house, opening the front door she was greeted by her mother, grandfather, and brother.

"hello dear, how was your day at school?" Ms.higurashi asked wanting to get her daughter out of her semi funky mood

Having to register the question, Kagme blinked a few times before answering" fine i guess..."

Ms.higurashi gave a warm smile before returning to preparing dinner"Kagome, dear do you mind doing the dishes for more i have my hands full right now"

Kagome nodded setting down her bookbag and walked to the kitchen towards the sink "and Kagome, we will be leaving me Souta, and grandpa,we figured since you'll probably be going back to the fuedal area tomarrow, we would leave you here"

Kagome nodded again and went back to getting the job done and out the way. After the dishes were finished Kagome dragged her feet up the stairs into her room and plopped onto the bed, today was very boring without having the hanyou around to mae any smart remarks"i'm actually missing his aggnorant behavior"she mumbled to herself in her pillow, she shifted into a more comfortable position befor falling into a light rest waiting for the school week to be over.

**IN FUEDAL JAPAN**

**---------------------------------------**

**"W**hen's that wench going to be here" Inuyasha huffed, it had been three days and now te sun was setting sine she last been here," she needs to hurry up or i'll drag her back here, we need to collect jewl shards!" he shouted. The group below him just ignored it,he'd been going on about this all day and they realized it was best to just leave him be even Shippo managed not to say anything to the loud hanyou, he simply curled up next to Kirara and went to sleep atleast he could hear the loud mouth in his sleep. Sango and Miroku just laid back already used to all the whining Inuyasha did when Kagome wasn't here with him,they were already able to block out the complaining and decided to relax. _' I'll give her until tomorrow afternoon'_ he thought to himself finally shuting up and letting himself rest for the new day.

It was early in the morning and Inuyasha was already sitting near the well waiting for '_his'_ Kagome to return '_ doesn't she remember that we have jewl shards to look for?' _trying to avoid the fact he just wanted to see her again. he began to tap on the trunk of a tree unpatiently even though it's only been five minutes. Surprisingly Shippo was the second to wake up, wiping his eyes he relized that Inuyasha was gone, taking a small whiff in the air to see where his scent trail leaded to Shippo looked towards the direction of the old well, and could tell why he was over there. He shrugged his shoulders got up, and stretched seeing that he was the one who would have to go and get the breakfast for today, seeing that the hanyou was having a hissy fit over something that is not really important. Miroku woke up just after Shippo had left, giving a small yawn before being more prepared for the day, he sat up and brushed his robes quickly noticing that two of the members were missing, but didnt really pay a heed to it, his eyes were set to Sango who was still sleeping against kirara who was in her larger form. Inching his way over to her Miroku hand began to reach out towards his target and was almost there...until he was knocked uncontious to the floor, with a very hard punch that came unexpected. Sango wiped herself off before standing up and walking futher away from the monk "it's what he deserves, hentai" Sango mumbled to herself. Shippo came back to see Miroku knocked uncontious and angry Sango and a missing Inuyasha, trying to cheer everyone...well Sango up he had presented the fish he had caught by the near by stream holding the two larger fish happily in the air.

"Look what i got Sango!" he shouted hoping to get her out of the mood she was in.

Sango features softened and she gently too the fish rom the kitsune "very good Shippo,this should fill up everyone", Kirara mewed in agreement just wanting to get a taste of the fish.

**IN PRESENT JAPAN**

**------------------------------------**

Kagome woke up and looked at her clock,6:03, "i've got time" she said getting up and walking towards the bathroom to get prepared.

Time passed and Kagome only had two more classes left before she could leave, she could feel Hojo eyes on her_' probably wants another date'_ Kagome thought, not even bothering to look back at him, it was going to be a long day. Finally school was over and Kagome was able to finally leave friday was the end of the week, but once again she was interrupted right before she walked through the door Hojo had lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, Kagome turned around seeing the small blush creep across his face.

Trying to act happy Kagome faked a smile "what is it Hojo?"

Hojo rubbed the back of his head "I was just wondering if...if you would allow me to walk you home"

Kagome relaxed, atleast it wasn't a date "sure Hojo lets go". A goofy smile appeared an Hojo face as they began to walk out the class. Kagome tried to hurry before she could see her three happy friends that would probably make a scene, finally they made it out of the school and were on there way to Kagome house. Hojo kept talking about things that weren't intresting at all, who cares about the clubs at school and the calender, finally they reached the shrine and were right infront of Kagomes front door "thanks Hojo" she said politely.

**-----------------------------------**

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he was at the edge of the well and jumped in, before he knew it he was on the otherside different smells reached his nose but the one that was different was the unknown male scent that was close by, he could smell the nervousness mixed in it . 's_he could be in trouble'_ Inuyasha dashed up the stairs and saw Kagome with the unknown male, now that he remembered that male was familiar,was in homo? or something like that?, keeping a safe distance to see what they were doing without getting caught Inuyasha hid behind a tree watching as homo took Kagome's hands a low threatining growl was released from him.

Kagome was really confused at the time" Hojo?"

Once again he was blushing "Kagome i was wondering if you could make it tomarrow for a movie date?"

Kagome heart stopped for a second, she had actually thought that she could make it without him asking that stupid question...she thought wrong. She really didn't want to keep breaking his heart, but what could she do?she didn't love him."umm..." not able to answer the question she looked at the ground, Kagome was begining to feel uncomfotable with Hojo holding her hands. "I'm not sure?" it was more of a question than an answer.

"Well" Hojo hands loosened it's gripped on hers, and pulled her into a light kiss on the lips when she was off guard "please think about it ok" and with that done Hojo walked away with his face as red as a cherry. Inuyasha let out a snarl through clenched teeth, a mixture of hatred and jelously in his eyes as he watched the boy pass him. When Hojo was out of site, his attention was back to kagome who was still standing there dumbfolded, shaking her head lightly she ran into the house into the bathroom to wash of her lips. Inuyasha stepped from behind the tree his usually amber eyes darker than usual, he jumped up near Kagome's window his eyes covered by his bangs. Kagome walked into the room and sighed, since she wasn't going to go anywhere she might as well change into her PJ'S, her shirt was just over her head when she had saw Inuyasha. She let out an eep and pulled her shirt back down stomping towards the window furious that he would be watching.

"Inuyasha! you per..." she was unable to continue when she takled to the bed with him straddling her. Kagome was very nervous and a bit scared at the sudden close contact, looking up into his eyes she realized that they were almost completly red. "Inuyasha?"

A low throaty growl was her answer. "your mine" he managed to get out through the demon side of him, he voice alot deeper than usual, sniffing the side of her neck he could tell she was untouched, but the scent of another male lingered on her, he began to rub his cheek on hers to try and get the scent away and cover it with his, but it wasn't working due to the fake smell he somehow put on him( cheap colone ), he began to use his tounge and lick the side of her neck tasting her along the way, he growled possesivley as her scent spiked up and a low moan came from her.

"Inu...yasha"she gasped as she felt an unknown hardness on her stomach, he took the moment to capture her lips tasting every spot, Kagome relaxed and began to kiss him back, breaking the kiss for a short moment Inuyasha settled himself between her legs and bucked forward wanting to see the reaction he would recieve, his eyes widened as she began to grind her hips against his hard cock a deep groan errupted from him as he began to move a bit faster causing her to mew out in pleasure "ohhh Inuyasha", he moaning only excited him more, his hakama was becoming to tight he needed to get them off, Kagome's hand wrapped around his harden member, hesitant at first but hearing him and feeling him as he thrusted in her hands assured her.

"Kagome..."he groaned still thrusting, it was to much, he pulled out of her hand,for a second she she thought she had done something wrong, but she was surprised when her cothes were coming off one by one into a pile beside the bed along with his, each of her clothing shredded, she immedietly tried to cover herself, but Inuyasha batted her hands away, "your beautiful" he said to her in a strained voice.

Kagome relaxed and looked up at him she could tell he was fighting his demon "let it go" she told him rubbing his cheek soothingly.

"You sure" his voice so low she was barely able to hear it his eyes were already turning red, she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck letting him know it was ok. Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly as his nail and teeth enlongated when he opened his eyes they were completely red his demon had come out, sniffing the girl underneath him his scent was all over her, and could tell by the way she was summited, that she was his mate"bitch" he growled out, he grabbed her arms at over her head as he sniffed around her torso area, smelling around her stomach area he could tell she was untouched, he nose landed in the valley of her breast he was able to hear her heart rate speed up and he soon latched himself on to her right nipple while kneading the left one. Kagome arched her back into his touch causing him to accidentely knick her nipple with his long sharp teeth, but she barley felt it. A deep growl errupted from him tasting her it what he needed to feed the beast...he needed more leaving her breast he used his tounge to travel down her flat stomach through her navel, and right above her opening, spreading her legs apart Inuyasha gave a small unexpected lick causing her to buck in his face, the demon smirked and held her hips as he gave long licks with his tounge before plunging inside, Kagome couldn't take it, it was to much to bare he had taken her to an unknown estancy with his hot tounge, she tried to move her hips but he wouldn't let her, she was so close, but she couldn't reach it, and she needed him to help, finally with a few more licks Kagome was in another world that only contained him and her. Inuyasha took this moment to enter himself inside of her to cause less pain, finally coming down Kagome was aware of the foreign object inside of her, it didnt really hurt it was just different, confident Kagome made a small thrust to test it out, small pleasure went through her and she began trying to do it herself but it wasn't enough.

"Inuy..asha please"she begged, Inuyasha didnt need to be told twice picking up at where she left off, he began to pick up the pace barley giving her time to register, bringing them very close Inuyasha began to go harder and faster hearing flesh slap against flesh as he rammed into her, they were both so close he could hear her breath becoming ragged her body tensing "INUYASHA!" she moaned seeing spots before her eyes, he soon followed her as he howled when he shot a cannon into her, biting down at the junction where her shoulder and neck meet. He collasped down on top of her both fallig into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------

Hours past and Inuyasha was the first to wake, seeing his knew mate sleeping peacfully i his arms, he brushed her bangs away from her eyes, to see how beautiful she was. Kagome began to stirr and opened her eyes "morning", her voice was just above a whisper, he just gave he a toothy grin and pulled her closer. He should have known that she would go with that wimpy loser.

He took in a deep breath smelling his scent mingled with hers "your mine".

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes "yes i am" and with that said they both fell back to sleep happy that for the first time it wasn't a dream.

----------------------------

and now its over, sry for some mistakes i just want to let you guys know that promise you'll stay by my side is on a major hold right now, i also want to thank theruthlesscow for actually being kind for telling me what mistakes i have. and like all my one shots this story was inspired by a song called lights go off by mya. rate and review!


End file.
